A Walk Down Memory Lane: Act 4: Mannly Orange and Bitter Lime
by Terror of the Deep
Summary: And so begins the fourth act in the series. The two Sean's continue on their journey, encountering a unexpected foe and finding the whereabouts of someone very important to Sean.
1. A Familiar Face

**A Walk Down Memory Lane**

**Act 4: Mannly Orange and Bitter Lime**

**Chapter 1: A Familiar Face**

**Disclaimer: Why the hell would I own anything made by Game Freak and Nintendo?**

* * *

_**[Forest Funk, Super Meat Boy]**_

"So this is Pinwheel Forest, right?" Young Sean kicked a pebble away from his feet.

"Yes, from the fifth generation. And one of my favorites generations also" Sean held his broadsword, Plague of Sorrows, over his shoulder as the two continued walking through the forest.

"HEY YOU!"

A small kid wearing a yellow shirt, blue shorts, and a blue baseball cap came from out of the grass.

"Once you make eye contact with a another trainer, you have to battle!"

"What? No I don't want to-"

* * *

YOUNGSTER JOEY WANTS TO BATTLE!

Youngster Joey sent out Rattata!

What will Young Sean do?

"I used, PISTOL!"

Young Sean put a bullet into the rat creatures brain

Rattata is dead!

* * *

"Huh. I guess your Rattatas in the top percentage of deceased Rattata, huh?" Young Sean kicked the dead purple creature out of the way, pushed the kid away, and continued walking.

"Sorry about what he just did. Uh, try to find a new Pokemon, okay?" Sean sighed, following after Young Sean sighed.

"But... Who am I gonna troll now about my Rattata?" Joey sighed, beginning to cry.

* * *

"God damn it! Get lost you darn Audino! You suck! Stop going into rustling grass!" Young Sean kicked the Pokemon in the face, continuing the expedition to find the Skyarrow bridge.

"Let go of me already, damn it!"

A female voice could be heard a little farther up ahead.

"Wait a minute... That sounds like..." Sean began running towards the direction the voice came from.

"Wait for me, older me!" Young Sean soon followed after him.

* * *

_"Solleana... We need to talk..."_ Dark Sean stood in front of the cell of the prisoner, Jacob and Solleana.

"What, I didn't eat the soul of any new recruit!" The succubus nervously licked her lips.

_"It's not that... But it seems that your giving this prisoner... A lot more than he would ever need..."_

"And what makes you say that?"

Inside Jacobs cell was a king size bed, a plasma screen television, a computer, and a large buffet of freshly made food.

_"... Do you really think I can't tell?"_

"I'm sorry sir... I'll stop giving him things..." Solleana slid her demon tail through the bars of the cells door, handing the prisoner some utensils.

_"Eh, I don't really care. He's going to die any-"_

"SIR!" Yolin burst into the jail.

_"What is it now, Yolin?"_

"The Doctor is still in the forest! With one of the new prisoners!"

"_Oh god damn it... It just HAD to be her that he kidnapped..." _Dark Sean sighed, not noticing Solleana sliding a television remote through the bars.

* * *

"Wait, who is it that you think it is, old me?" Young Sean followed after Sean, the two bursting out into a grove.

"... Her..." Sean pointed to the middle of the grove, at a young woman. She had shimmering silver hair that went down to her back, emerald green eyes that you could get lost in, and wore a black tank top and black jeans. She turned towards the two, showing the large gash she had on her forehead.

"SE-SEAN?" A look of surprise and happiness came on her face.

"SAMANTHA!" Sean stood their, frozen in shock that he had finally found his girlfriend.

* * *

**_Samantha, Girlfriend and Fiancée of Sean._**

**_Age: 16. But is 80000 years old in Wyverian years_**

**_Species: Wyverian _**

**_Theme Song: Everlasting Word, Monster Hunter Tri_**

**_Appearance: Long silver hair that reaches her back, emerald green eyes, pink lips, pointed ears. Wears a diamond ring, a Alatreon ring, a black tank top, and black jeans with chains on the pockets._**

**_Likes: Her kids, Pyke and Telesia. Sean, her friends, monster hunting, eating, making people happy, seafood, weapons._**

**_Dislikes: Foes, Nega Sean, trumpets, douchebags_**

**_Backstory: Daughter of the famous Argosy sea captain, she resides in the town of Moga Village, hunting monsters, helping out the town, and making money, weapons and armor. On one of her quests, she saved Sean from a Rathian and Rathalos. After that she took care of him for a while, getting the poison out of him. They eventually fell in love. She still lives in the town, but now with her two kids, Pyke and Telesia, as well as Sean and her pet monsters, Azura, Frog, and Rioresu._**

* * *

"Wait... That's... Samantha?" Young Sean looked at her, and then to the poster of her that he had in his bag, looking back from her to the poster.

"Wait... WHAT THE HELL!? THIS CHICK ON THE POSTER ISN'T EVEN HER!" Young Sean was confused.

"What are you talking about?"

"This isn't her! This is just some girl named... Alexia? What kind of name is that? Why the hell is it drawn over the name, Samantha?"

"Oh... I just remembered... The people who made the posters for the show misprinted the names and pictures of some contestants and a few of the posters. Like, I remember my name was put onto the poster of this guy named CrazyGoblinBoy. And Nega had his picture put onto the poster of a girl named Elwyn. Guess Sam had that same problem with her posters..." Sean shrugged.

"How could you not tell what your OWN fiancée looks like?!"

"You only showed me the name, you didn't show me the entire poster. Hence, why I thought it was Samantha."

"Wow... You were right... She is HOT..." Young Sean continued checking her out, some drool pouring from the kids lips.

"Hey! B*tch! I told you to shut up a hour ago! Do you want to another wound in your head again?" A rock slammed into Samantha's head, knocking her to the ground and drawing some blood from the new wound.

"Who the heck does that to a cute girl!?" Young Sean already pulled out his hatchet, the Plague of Anguish.

A figure stepped out from the forest. The figure wore a top hat, a monocle, and a fancy tuxedo.

But... The weird thing was...

He had no body. His body was only a jar... And inside that jar was...

A fetus?

"Doctor Fetus?!" Sean yelled, confused.

"I go to take a quick leak and your crying again!? God! You're more annoying than Bandage Girl!" The Doctor glared down at her with his rather expressive monocle.

"Who the heck were you... Yelling... At..." Doctor Fetus then slowly turned to the two Sean's.

"YOU TWO!?" He jumped a little.

"Why the hell do you have my girlfriend!?" Sean was ready to kill the fancy fetus.

"Because my boss, Dark Sean, hates you. And since he provided me with a good paycheck, I work for him!"

"GIVE US BACK THE HOT GIRL! NOW!" Young Sean charged at the doctor.

"You'll have to catch me first, f**kers!" Doctor Fetus kicked the rising Samantha back to the ground, grabbed her by the ankle, flipped off the two Sean's, and ran off further into the forest, dragging Samantha along on her face.

"GET BACK HERE!" Sean charged after them, a fire in his eyes.

"Give us back our hot girlfriend!" Young Sean followed pursuit, chasing after also.

* * *

**And so it begins! A new act!**


	2. The Burninatoning

**A Walk Down Memory Lane**

**Act 4: Mannly Orange and Bitter Lime**

**Chapter 2: The Burninatoning**

* * *

"Give us the cute girl now Doctor Fetus!" Young Sean and Sean continued the chase after the crazy doctor. As the two continued running, they began noticing all of the large bright red cans lying around, and all the retreating Pidoves overhead.

"What's with all the cans?" Young Sean jumped over a dozen of them. His question was answered immediately once the two ran out into another grove. In the middle of the new grove was Doctor Fetus, a bruised Samantha with a lot of twigs and dirt in her hair, and a large bag.

"What's he doing?" The kid asked, confused.

"I hate Gijinkas so much..." The Doctor started dumping a strange dark liquid onto the grass.

"OH MY GOD! IS HE ACTUALLY-"

Doctor Fetus turned around to look at them, holding a match. He tossed it too the ground, and immediately the forest went up in flames, causing hundreds of Pokemon to start running.

"You jerks should have left me alone when you two had the chance! Because now..."

Doctor Fetus hit a few buttons on the machine he had jumped into, raising a giant two legged robot with a giant chainsaw in front of it and giant missile silos on the sides of the machines body.

"You get to battle Lil' Slugger 2.0!"

Samantha was frantically kicking her legs, strapped to the back of the machine and gagged.

"Hold on Sam, we're gonna get you away from hi-"

Sean was hit by a missile, which opened a purple portal and sucked him in.

"Get lost, asshole" Doctor Fetus glared at the disappearing portal.

"No! Older me!" Young Sean yelled, Sean and the portal now nowhere to be found.

"Give me back my hot future girlfriend! And I'll spare you!" The kid pulled out his bat.

"Wait a minute..." The Doctor looked back at Samantha.

"I thought you said you thought she was bland and ugly?"

"I never saw her before! This stupid poster just showed some stupid fox chick!" Young Sean threw down the poster of the girl named Alexia.

"What about that poster on the desk next to you back in Act One?"

"That wasn't my poster. That was from some kid named Shaun Trinity"

"How did he get posters also?" Asked the fetus in a jar

"Let me explain..."

* * *

_A while back, our teacher wanted us to go to a random story and collect something from the story._

_So, Shaun and I stumble upon some story called 'Tourney of the OCs'._

_I collected a bunch of posters I found in some blond haired woman's dirty clothes pile. Shaun also collected some of his own._

_When we got back and after we showed the posters to the class, we started to doodle on them. Shaun was... Kind of a idiot, and he would constantly write his own name the wrong way, like in the style of my name. In fact, our class actually used it as his nick name._

* * *

"So that's why I thought Samantha was that dumb fox girl. Got it?"

Doctor Fetus was half asleep.

"Oh sorry... I was just thinking about how much I wanted to crush you with Lil' Slugger. Anyways, WELCOME TO DIE!"

Young Sean began running away once the giant chainsaw robot began stomping after him, destroying anything in its path.

* * *

**_[Forest Funk-Retro, Super Meat Boy]_**

"Oh god... Where am I?" Sean thought to himself, slowly rising up off the ground. Everything around him appeared to be more... Pixelated.

"And that's when I jumped over the stupid giant turtle, grabbed the axe behind him, and cut the bridge ropes!"

Sean could see a familiar text box floating overhead.

"Wait a minute... That can't be..."

Once Sean fully got his vision, he could see a eight bit man in a hot tub, along with a eight bit Zero Suit Samus and Peach.

"Eight Bit Dude!" Sean yelled, running towards the short man.

"Sean! You were a bad enough dude to save your girlfriend!" The textbox over Eight Bit Dude read.

* * *

**_Eight Bit Dude, A Blast From The Past_**

**_Age: 27_**

**_Species: Eight Bit Video Game Sprite_**

**_Theme/s:_**

**_It Ends-Retro. Super Meat Boy_**

**_Stage 1. Megaman Nine_**

**_Thunder Tornado. Megaman Nine_**

**_Appearance: Orange mullet, blue shirt, black cape, always holding a pistol in his hands._**

**_Likes: Video games, nostalgia, platformers, side scrolling, saving princesses._**

**_Dislikes: HD graphics, computers, Apple_**

**_History: No one knew or why he came to be, but the only thing people do know is that he has a skill for platformers. He used a save station from the original Metroid to enter the real world, and has been known to cause trouble in the real world outside of the NES._**

* * *

"So, how did you get here? Did you hide in a truck that have started to move?"

"No, I'm currently on a mission to save my family, my friends, and destroy a villain who's taken Nega's identity an is trying to destroy my younger self and I"

"Say no more, I'm here to help. Just step into the save station and tell me where you want I go!" Right Bit Dude ran up to the Metroid save station and began hitting buttons on a small panel.

"Unova. In the Pinwheel Forest." Sean stepped into the machine.

"Alright, it should send you there in a few minutes. Along with me" The small character jumped into the machine also.

* * *

_**[The Battle of Lil' Slugger, Super Meat Boy]**_

Young Sean was running through the forest, along with a group of Emolga as the giant Lil' Slugger 2.0 chased after him. Nothing stood in its path, trees and Pokemon were trampled under the giant feet of the machine.

"Stop moving so much and let me hit you!" Doctor Fetus shouted, shooting more missiles at the kid, blowing up more trees and setting some poor bug type Pokemon on fire.

A Feraligator came out of the forest, charging a Hydro Pump aimed at the machine.

But it was stomped on by the giant robot chainsaw, killing it instantly.

"God damn blue crocodiles! You can't stop me from... What the f***s happening to my machine!?" The control board of the the Lil' Slugger 2.0 was crackling with electricity and smoking.

Little did the doctor know that a large swarm of Joltik and Galvantulas had entered inside the circuitry of the machine, and were consuming the wires, circuits, and electricity from the giant machine.

The Lil' Slugger 2.0 soon collapsed onto the ground, now fully unoperational.

"SON. OF. A. B***H!" Doctor Fetus punched at the controls of the broken machine angrily in rage, eventually giving up with a sigh.

"Might as well go get the prisoner..." He hopped out of the machine and went around back, shocked to see Young Sean hugging the now untied Samantha tightly.

"Your pretty..." Young Sean sighed in a love struck trance.

"Well... Thank-"

Doctor Fetus hit Samantha with another rock and punched the kid in the face, knocking him to the ground dazed.

"Your not getting her back you little asshole!"

And with that, he grabbed the dizzy Samantha, sprouted bat wings, and flew off in the direction of Castelia City.

"Aw damn it... Guess I better hurry after them... I wonder if older me is still alive" Young Sean sighed, running off to the direction of the sky arrow bridge as the fire fighter Pokemon and police arrived at the scene of the fight.

* * *

**Later...**

* * *

"Wow. I didn't know how good these things tasted!" The younger version of Sean walked down the busy streets, eating a Casteliacone.

"BEEP BOOP. HERE WE ARE AT PINWHEEL FOREST!"

Sean and Eight Bit Dude suddenly appeared in a bright flash of light in from of Young Sean, scaring him.

"This is Castelia City Eight... This is nowhere near Pinwheel Forest" Sean facepalmed lightly.

"It's alright. I think this is your younger self looking right at us anyways" Eight Bit Dude pointed at Young Sean.

"Little me! You're alright! But where is Doctor Fetus and Sam?" Sean asked, giving the kid a pat on the head.

"He flew off with Sam... But he's in this city. I chased him here, but lost track of him..." Young Sean explained.

" OUT OF THE WAY!"

A group of girls pushed the three out of the way, knocking both Sean's to the ground and making Eight Bit Dude explode in a bloody manner.

"Oh my god! They killed Eig-"

The sprite respawned next to the two.

"Don't worry... I always hit in the Konami Code multiple times every morning"

"What are they even running around for?"

"Only for the hottest new actor in the region of Unova!" Another girl ran by them.

"And who is that?"

"His names Con Masters! He's amazing"

Sean and Eight Bit Dude both were taken by surprise.

"CON?!"

* * *

**_[Dun Dun Dun! Super Meat Boy]_**


	3. The Master Of Thunder Smash

**A Walk Down Memory Lane**

**Act 4: Mannly Orange and Bitter Lime**

**Chapter 3: The Master of Thunder Smash.**

* * *

"I never knew Con became a celebrity after the whole OC Town incident" Sean walked through the busy street, looking for the supposed movie star.

"Who's Con anyways?"

"He is a friend of ours. He is a Pokemon trainer. And is the only one who taught his Pokemon the special move, Thunder Smash"

"Thunder Smash? Isn't that a joke made by-"

"There he is!"

"We love you Con!"

The horde or Fangirls began screaming as someone began stepping out of the trailer.

"CONNNNNNNN!" The girl fans began screaming even louder.

* * *

_**Name: Con Masters**_

_**Age: 19**_

_**Species: Human**_

_**Theme Song: Just Like In The Movies, Scott Pilgrim: The Game**_

_**Appearance: Black hair, black eyes, wears a black tee shirt with a Charizard skull on it. Also wears grey jeans, and is pretty muscular and tall.**_

_**Likes: Thunder Smash, catching Pokemon, trolling, acting**_

_**Dislikes: Rubber, real animals, first generation Pokemon.**_

_**Background: All he knows is Thunder Smash. That's all there is to it.**_

* * *

"Hey! Con! It's us!" Eight Bit tried jumping up over the waving and flailing arms of the fans.

"Yes yes. I love my fans" Con spoke, putting some shades on and waving to the large crowd before riding away to the set of his movie on his skateboard.

"We need to follow that star. We need all the help we can get." Sean spoke, his voice barely being heard by his friends from all the screams of the fans.

"But you told me earlier as we were walking here that he's an idiot." Young Sean said.

"Even though he is, he's a great trainer. I know from experience, trust me"

"Alright... Well... Maybe we can put on some costumes from the wardrobe and that could work?" Eight Bit Dude said, shrugging.

"Sounds better than my plan" Young Sean agreed.

"Wait... What was your plan?"

"It involved me going on a date with Elesa, you beating up the staff at GameFreak, and Eight Bit finding a blowtorch and burning off everyone's eyebrows."

"... Yeah, lets just go with Eight Bits plan"

The three quickly walked into the wardrobe department, closing the door before anyone could notice them.

* * *

"Alright... We have a green robot costume... A orange Pokemon trainer outfit... A Shakalaka costume... What the heck's with all these weird costumes?" Young Sean continued looking through the wardrobe, while Sean could find nothing.

"I can't sneak onto the set..." Eight Bit sighed.

"Why not, dude?" asked Young Sean.

"Because... Everything I wear turns into pixels..." The eight bit hero put on a tuxedo, which soon turned to a eight bit tuxedo.

"Oh... Well..."

"Who the hell are you people?!"

Two security guards stood behind the three.

"Uh... Well... Um... We are-"

"You two! Out!"

"What?" Sean asked, watching as the two guards walked past him, grabbed Young Sean and Eight Bit Dude, and tossed them out of the trailer.

"We're very sorry about that, sir. I hope those two out of control fans harmed you" The first guard apologized.

"Wait... Who do you think I am?" Sean was confused.

"You're the actor who's playing Sean? Aren't you?" The second guard answered.

"... Yes! Yes I am! Lets go to the stage right away!"

The two guards opened the door and waited for Sean, and began leading him to the set.

* * *

**End of chapter very short chapter. Next one will definitely be longer**


	4. Stunt Double?

**A Walk Down Memory Lane**

**Act 4: Mannly Orange and Bitter Lime**

**Chapter 4: Stunt Double?**

* * *

"This scene is during the attack sequence. Got it kid?" The first guard of the two who were escorting Sean to the set began explaining.

"Attack sequence? What movie is going in here?" Sean was greatly confused.

"You don't know what movie you signed up to be in? It's Tourney of the OCs! The highly anticipated true story of a mans struggle against horrid abominations of mankind!" The second guard yelled.

"Really? They're making a movie about that?"

"What do you mean by that?" The first guard raised a eyebrow in a suspicious way.

"Uh... Nothing. Just, uh, can't wait to be part of this movie, that's all" Sean looked away nervously.

"... Okay then... Just head on stage, the scene is about to begin"

Sean walked onto the green screen set, looking at the television showing what the set looked like on the computers. It was a destroyed town, with buildings burning, a large pile of burning and deformed Pokemon gijinka in the background, and a woman that looked like Samantha tied up on a pole.

"What the hell is this? This never happened in-"

"So, your the guy playing Sean?"

Con walked out on the stage, wearing some shades.

"Uh... Yes?" Sean said, trying to look as unsuspicious as he could.

"... Okay then... I swear you look almost identical to Sean"

"I, uh, get that alot" Sean said.

"Alright people! The director is currently busy with something! So he told me to direct this scene! So get into your places!" A man with brown hair and thick glasses sat down in the directors chair, as everyone began getting ready.

"So what do I do again?" Sean turned back to Con.

"Just stand there. That's all you need to do"

"Okay, got it"

"And... ACTION PEOPLE!"

"So you thought you could try to destroy my town? Huh?" Con glared down at the teen, cracking his knuckles.

"What?"

"Well, you should know... I'm a loose canon Pokemon trainer... And a damn good one at that!"

Con tackled Sean to the ground, and began beating down on him, punching him in the face repeatedly.

"OW! HEY! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" Sean pushed him off, wiping blood coming from his lower lip.

"This is the scene you idiot! The part where I beat you up for sending a gijinka army to my town and trying to kill my girlfriend!"

"Cut cut cut!"

The real director walked out of the kitchen, holding a jelly donut.

"Why did I get a jelly donut? I don't even eat!"

"DOCTOR FETUS!?" Sean yelled, looking at the director, who was now wearing a beret.

"Oh sh*t... CON! THIS IS THE REAL SEAN! KILL HIM!" Doctor Fetus yelled, running onto the set, and pulling down a part of the green screen, revealing Samantha tied onto a pole.

"Get back he-"

Con punched Sean in the chin again, knocking him down to the ground.

"You aren't going anywhere!" Con picked him up, and threw Sean into the green screen, while Doctor Fetus ran out off the set and flew off to the pokeball factory deeper into the city.

" So I see Con isn't a ally..." Eight Bit Dude ran onto set, along with Young Sean.

"You sure as hell are right about that!" Con gritted his teeth at the arrival of the other two.

"It's three on one man. You have no chance" Sean got up off the ground, putting up his fists.

"It's over! I have the high ground Anakin!" Young Sean stood on a nearby table, everyone looking at him with confusion.

"I wanted to make a joke..."

"I'm not outnumbered by the way. I have my stunt doubles here"

Twelve people that were dressed and looked similar to him, surrounding the group.

"So... It's a battle royale then! Bring it on!"

* * *

_**[Boss Time, Scott Pilgrim: The Game]**_

_**Sean, Young Sean, and Eight Bit Dude**_

_**CHASING...**_

_**Con**_

* * *

"You guys go and fight them. Make sure you beat them till their dead. I'm going to my lair. I need my Pokemon" Con pulled the green screen down, revealing a tunnel leading underground. He quickly ran into it, leaving the three to fight his look alikes.

"Charge!" Young Sean ran forward, hitting one of the doubles in the face, making the man explode.

"Wait a minute... His doubles are robots!" Sean pulled out his thunder spike, a electrical flare gun.

"This is just too easy" He fired a flare, the electricity surging in it spreading all around the circle of robot stir doubles. Within seconds, they all collapsed, dead.

"Well, that was easy..." Eight Bit muttered, putting away his gun.

"Lets follow this bastard down!" Sean ran into the tunnel.

"Sure. Lets g-"

Eight Bit Dudr suddenly turned into a Nintendo Entertainment System cartridge, which fell onto the ground.

"He needs to charge. Otherwise he shuts down and takes twice as long to recharge. Unless he can be connected to a strong source of power. Lets just go after him!" Sean ran underground again.

"But what about Samantha?" Young Sean asked.

"This tunnel leads to the pokeball factory! I remember going in here one time when I first came to this world when I was younger! Now get going!"

Young Sean soon followed, running into the dim tunnels in front of him.

* * *

**And so they begin chasing in pursuit of Con and Doctor Fetus.**


	5. Movie Hoarders Lair

**A Walk Down Memory Lane**

**Act 4: Mannly Orange and Bitter Lime**

**Chapter 5: Movie Hoarders Lair**

* * *

**_[Shrine Bros, Scott Pilgrim: The Game]_**

"Where is this music coming from? It's pretty catchy" Young Sean said, humming along to the beat of the song.

"I don't know, but it's pretty awesome" Sean walked ahead of his younger self, the two soon standing at a large door.

"The musics getting louder" said the older of the two, slowly opening the door, and seeing a strange sight.

The room behind the door was large, and within its walls were a giant collection of DVDs, VHS tapes, and reels of many different movies.

"Which one should I watch before they get here... Killer Klowns From Outer Space, The Hobbit Cartoon, or Back To The Future?"

Con was standing on a large pile of movies on the opposite side of the room, talking to a robot stunt double.

"Sir. Beep boop. The ones trying to ruin your film career are here"

Con looked in their direction, almost surprised.

"Wha- WHAT?! Why are you two here already!?" He shouted, throwing the films in his hand back into the large stacked assortment of DVDs.

"Well..."

A thunder flare slammed into the stunt double robot, killing it instantly and sending it falling into a large stack of movies.

"You should make your stunt double robots immune to thunder elements." Sean put away his thunder spike.

"Besides, we're too awesome to be stopped by some dumb robots!" Young Sean shouted, hitting a baseball at the actor. Con was hit by it, dazed and his head spinning.

"Catch it next time, jerk!"

"Stupid kid! I have poor reflexes! It says so in Pokemon Weekly!" Con held up said magazine, a image of his face on it.

"Con! Just come down here, we just want to talk. Please." Sean tried to persuade the movie star.

"No! You're just going to try and kill me! I already heard about your routine from The Dark One!"

"Come on Con... We aren't. We're not like him, killing people because they don't help us out or like us. We just want to talk to you."

"Well... Fine... I'll come do-"

A purple hazy arrow slammed into the back of his head before he could climb down.

"Actually, come up here and fight me. I dare you, I double dare you mother f*cker! Just try and defeat me!" And with that, the now red eyed actor ran into the door behind him.

"Damn... That guy with the arrows got to him..." Young Sean muttered, looking through some movies.

"Oh, cool. He has War of the Gargantuas, It! The Terror From Beyond Space, and... Two Robots Who Like Happy Time? What kind of stupid name is that for a movie?"

"Uh..."

Sean chucked the DVD far off into the deeper areas of the film storage.

"That's a DIFFERENT kind of movie. One you don't want to watch. EVER. Lets just go after him. We wasted enough time here. Who knows what Doctor Fetus is doing with Samantha right now." Sean began climbing up the stacks of movies, along with his younger self.

"Better take some with me for when I get home." Young Sean continued looking through the movies he was climbing on, throwing ones he liked into his bag.

* * *

**_Somewhere..._**

* * *

The door of the planning room was knocked off its hinges, as the very tall man stomped inside.

"Hey, it's Ned! So, have you killed those two yet?" Dark Sean asked, sitting at a pile of blueprints.

"No. I need to ask one of your prisoners something." The man named Ned commanded, stomping over to the prisoners cells.

"Uh, sure. Just go right ahead."

* * *

"Don't worry Jacob, I'll get you out of this stupid cell soon." Solleana held Jacobs hand through his cell.

Ned came marching up to the the succubus and prisoner.

"Out of the way, b*tch. I need to talk to your lover"

"How about I don't mo-"

Ned grabbed her by the face, pulled her away, and threw the demon down to the ground roughly.

"Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing!?" Jacob asked, very concerned about Solleana.

Ned just grabbed him by the neck through the bars, glaring at him.

"The girl you saved. What did she look like?" He glared through the prisoners soul.

"I didn't save no- AGH!"

Jacob began screaming as Ned shoved a knife into his chest.

"I have better things to do than waste my time with filthy government agents like you. Now, tell me what she looked like."

"I'm being honest! I didn't save no- GAH!"

Ned drove the knife deeper into him, twisting it as slowly as he could.

"I'll drive this knife into you until you can't see the handle, now start talking!"

"She had... Black hair... Red eyes... Wearing a kimono... Which had-"

"I don't need to know everything, jack ass. But thank you"

Ned shoved the knife a little further in before dropping him in.

"You can keep that. I don't want to touch anything with your filthy blood on it" And with that, the vicious man stomped back out of the cell area, while Solleana ran over to Jacob and began pulling the knife out.

"He was lying. He did save that girl you were holding prisoner before. Telesia was it?" Ned headed over to the table.

" That bastard... She's important to our plan! We need to get her back, pronto." Dark Sean growled.

"Leave it to me." Shiven came into the room, putting a new arrow in his quiver.

"Good luck out there, Shiven"

The cloaked man left, entering a portal.

"And I'll be back on the hunt for those two idiots" Ned headed into the portal leading to his hoverbike.

"I hope he kills them soon..." The Dark One sighed, going back to his planning.

* * *

"So... You two finally arrived her, huh?" Con said, stepping away from his keyboard.

"That wonderful music was from me by the way. I was practicing for my next concert."

"Oh... Well that's cool. I guess" Young Sean said, re-adjusting his backpack full of movies better on his back.

"But you two aren't here to talk about my playing. You two are here to fight."

"Con, we don't. Just break out of the control!" Sean yelled, his words having no effect on him.

"But two on one isn't fair..."

Con pulled out his pokeballs.

"But six on two is fair for me"

* * *

**The story continues**


	6. Finale Part 1

**A Walk Down Memory Lane**

**Act 4: Mannly Orange and Bitter Lime**

**Finale Part 1: Super Saiyan Psychic Pokemon.**

* * *

"Oh great... Cause that's really fair..." Sean muttered.

"Alright, Saphire, Zach! Our you two!"

Two pokeballs landed in front of the two Sean's. Out from them came a Gardevoir with a strange helmet on its head and a Typhlosion, which also had a helmet on its head.

"I thought she was named Sarah?" Sean pointed at the Gardevoir.

"I changed it a while ago. Sarah was stupid."

"Kill... Green..." The two Pokemon hoarsely groaned.

"Since when did Pokemon talk!?" Young Sean shouted, shocked.

"Not only so those helmets allow them to speak, but they increase their power. GREATLY." Con explained, patting the Typloshion, Zach, on the head.

"That's just wrong Con! You shouldn't be doing that to your Pokemon. It's better to train them the right way then to just slap some device on them that's probably hurting them!" Sean yelled, looking at the metal helmets with rage.

"Besides, PETA will be all over you on this. Just like when they tried to disguise themselves as some group of people called 'Team Plasma', and force people to release their Pokemon." Young Sean nodded.

"Shut up both of you! Lets just fight!"

* * *

Sean and Young Sean

VS

Cons Pokemon Team

* * *

**_[Vegetable Rock, Scott Pilgrim: The Game]_**

"Kill... GREEN..."

Saphire levitated some boxes from around the large room, and hurtled them at the two. They easily dodged the boxes, and charged at the Pokemon.

Sean slashed at the Gardevoir with his broadsword, slashing lightly to make sure he didn't kill the Pokemon. Young Sean, however, was sent flying by the piece of concrete the Typloshion pulled out of the ground and threw at him.

"Alright you two, show them what you can do!"

The Pokemon obeyed the command of their trainer. Saphire summoned some screens of light, and placed them around the area.

"What is this I don't even..." Young Sean muttered.

"Zachary. Flamethrower. NOW"

The fire Pokemon shot out a blast of searing fire, aimed at one of the mirrors.

"I know what he's doing! DUCK!"

The flamethrower bounced off the screen, heading towards another screen. It repeated this, until it created a wave of fire that the two would have been roasted alive by if they hadn't ducked.

"Damn it! That worked with that dumb Ash kid, so why didn't it work on you two?" Con stomped his foot, enraged.

"We aren't some ten year old who can't age, that's why!" Young Sean pulled out his bat, charging at the Gardevoir.

But the psychic Pokemon just lifted him up in the air with Psychic.

"IT'S NO USE!" The kid yelled, immobile.

"Don't start yelling that whenever you get hit with Psychic or Confusion, little me!" Sean facepalmed at the joke. Saphire flung the helpless kid into a large pipe, which ruptured and began shooting out water onto the floor.

"Hey... I think I know how we can beat Saphire..." Sean ran over to his younger self.

"How?" Asked Young Sean.

"Do you still have that Atari game in your backpack? I remember I always had one in my bag that I kept for good luck."

Young Sean quickly zipped open his Saxton Hale backpack, looking through it. Sean started to feel himself floating off the ground, a victim of Saphires Psychic.

"Good, now Zachary... Use your Fire Spin"

The fire Pokemon ran up to the teen, grabbed him, and surrounded the both of them in a tornado of fire.

"Hurry up little me! Even though my suits covered in Asbestos, this still hurts!" Sean felt like his blood was on fire more and more the longer he was stuck in the fire spin.

"I have it!" Young Sean pulled out a Atari game, and ran up to Saphire.

"BOOM!"

He held up the Atari cartridge.

"HAUNTED HOUSE"

Saphire almost immediately fainted at the sight of the game.

"Well, I guess that was 2Spooky4U" The kid joked, as Sean broke out of the confusion, dipped the tip of his sword into the puddle of water, and slashed the tip of his water controlling sword into the Typhlosions chest. Although it obviously caused it great pain, the Pokemon stood strong.

"Damn it... Alright... Blasmo Babbins! You're up!"

Another pokeball landed onto the ground, this time out came a Scizor.

"And I just got another good idea of how to take out the Scizor!" Young Sean ran at the enraged Typloshion, swinging his fire bat into its back, knocking it to the ground and setting his bat on fire. He then ran at Blasmo Babbins, swinging his fire engulfed bat into the side of its head, getting a critical hit and causing it to faint instantly.

"... Wow..." Con sighed as he withdrew the fainted Pokemon, as well as Zachary when Sean hit in the side with another water filled swing of his broadsword.

"Lets take this upstairs" Con went into the elevator behind him, and rose up into the pokeball factory over them.

"After him!" Young Sean rushed up the stairs near the elevator, followed Sean.

* * *

"Finally... You two got up here"

"Oh shut up and lets continue the fight."

"Fine then. ICP and Tombstone, get out and fight"

The next two Pokemon that came out were a Magnezone and a Burmy.

"A Burmy... Really..." Sean groaned.

"I forgot I still had it... I use it mainly when I feel like trolling gym leaders. Or trainers" The actor scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Well... I know what will defeat ICP... The REAL ICP!"

"F***ING MAGNETS HOW DO THEY WORK?"

The Magnezone was soon defeated thanks to the two clown rappers. While the Burmy died from being a failure of a Pokemon.

"Alright... Well... I STILL HAVE DOBBY THE TYRANITAR!"

He pulled out the last pokeball on his belt, a heal ball.

"Go D-"

"WHY DOES YOUR BUTT HAVE TO BE SO BIG!"

The three turned to their left, seeing Doctor Fetus, who was trying to shove Samantha into a very small pipe.

"Quit kicking me you little jerk!" Samantha shouted angrily, the Doctor trying to kick her in.

"Well SORRY... Your ass... Is to... Oh great you two are here..." He sighed, pulling Samantha out of the pipe.

"But lets see you two try to stop me now!"

The jarred fetus in a top hat pulled out a black remote control.

"Wait a minute... You kidnapped Samantha?" Con asked, confused.

"Yes, OF COURSE I DID! Did you honestly believe I would be trying to protect her from him? I would let this nasty whore die!"

"I'm gonna kill you even more brutally once I get my hands on you..." Sean threatened him, clenching his fists.

"Sean. I am so sorry for attacking you. I thought you were trying to hurt her. But we're gonna get her back, right now" Con turned to Doctor Fetus also, glaring and aiming the heal ball in his direction.

"Lets see you try and get her back while you three are running from acid!"

The villain flew up into the air with Samantha, hitting the remotes single button, which began pouring a tremendous amount of acid into the factory.

"Runs guys! Run!" Sean led the way, as they began running for their lives from the huge wave of skin melting acid glowing after them.

* * *

**Part 1 of the Finale. Part Two will be up soon.**


	7. Finale Part 2

**A Walk Down Memory Lane**

**Act 4: Mannly Orange and Bitter Lime**

**Finale Part 2: Door to a Hunters Life**

* * *

"Coward man stay away from tiny girl!" Nikolai, the R.E.D. Heavy stood in front of Telesia, aiming his minigun at the cloaked man.

"I need the little brat you're protecting. Out of the way pork chops" The man in the black cloak aimed his bow at the Russian giants head.

"And why would we accept orders from a maggot like you!" Jane Doe, the Team Fortress 2 Soldier stood next to his fellow mercenary.

"Because... You two are nothing but dirt beneath my feet. Lower than that"

"PADDLE BAT!"

Coach ran up from behind him, slamming said bat into the side of the cloaked mans head.

"Ow?" He muttered, turning around and stabbing a arrow into the stomach of the Left 4 Dead survivor.

"Enough! Let us fight man versus tiny baby man!"

"Hm... Nah, I'll just come back later and take her" A portal appeared behind the man, which he entered before it began to close.

"GET A HAIRCUT YOU HIPPY!" Jane Doe shouted before it fully closed.

"He was one of those mean men who tried hurting me..." Telesia wiped away a little tear coming from her eye.

"Don't worry, dear. None of us are gonna let them take you again" Angelica gave the small girl a hug.

"You bloody better believe we aren't" Ralph, the Sniper of the R.E.D team agreed, cleaning off his kukri knife.

"Thank you guys... I hope my dad is okay..."

* * *

"God damn it run guys!" Con yelled, the three running for their lives from the large flood of acid behind them.

"Get up the ladder! Go!"

Sean tossed Young Sean up to it, giving him a head start and following him up. Con quickly followed behind, the very corrosive acid splashing onto his shoes and beginning to melt them.

"We're almost up there! Jump up on to the ledge up above us!" Young Sean quickly pulled out his small axe , jumping up and slamming it onto the top of the ledge, which helped him getting up there. Sean also followed, using his fire axe instead.

However, Con had nothing to help him up. He simply just jumped off the railing he was near, grabbing onto a bump in the side of the ledge.

"Oh no. Con!" Sean looked down, seeing the Pokemon trainer and movie actor starting to lose his grip.

"Don't worry man! I got you" The pyro quickly reached down, grabbing his hand right as he lost his grip.

"Woah... Thanks man" Con said.

A brick suddenly hit the back of his head, making his head dizzy and making him loosen his grip a little.

"Hey!" Young Sean looked over at the direction, seeing Doctor Fetus holding another brick, and tossing it at Con.

"You had your chance to escape with me! All you had to do was kill them!"

Another brick hit Con, making him lose his grip completely.

"I'm not letting you go man!" Sean quickly threw out his other hand, holding on as hard as he could.

This time, the brick hit Sean, dazing him and making him let go.

"NO! CON!" Samantha shouted.

Con fell into the acid with a loud splash, he disappeared under the surface and never rose from the acid ever again.

"... Con..." Young Sean looked down at the acid, and then to the Doctor, seeing him waving happily at them.

"So long, idiots!" The wings soon sprouted out of his back again as he grabbed Samantha.

"YOU AREN'T GETTING AWAY!" Young Sean began spraying his bullets from his pulse rifle at the villain, and Sean doomed followed and began firing icicle spikes from his flamethrower/ Ice machine.

"HA! Idiots! Catch me if you can!" A shield surrounded Doctor Fetus as he began flying off with Samantha, the bullets and ice spikes bouncing off his shield. He flew off into a portal leading back to the white plains.

"Guys!"

Eight Bit Dude wall jumped up the side of the building and landed next to them.

"Where is Sam? What happened to Con?"

"Cons... Dead..." Sean muttered, looking at the acid for any sign or remaining piece of the actor.

"... That bastard is gonna pay..." Eight Bit reloaded his gun, enraged.

"Oh he is. He's gonna send the cheque to my foot! Sean shouted, watching as the door to the white plains began slowly opening. The three ran inside and closed it whined them.

* * *

"Hey, it's Eight Bit!" Nega said, watching as the small character walked past him.

"Where's the next world..." Sean said, ready to get revenge for the death of his friend.

"What's wrong, dad?" Telesia asked, running up to Sean.

"... Nothing's wrong Telesia... I'm just not in a good mood right now..." Sean said, noticing a large island off in the distance, and also seeing the familiar shape of Doctor Fetus flying towards it.

"Lets kick his butt!" Young Sean charged at the island, ready to fight.

"Wait up for me, young me" Sean walked slowly behind, prepared for whatever was ahead.

* * *

**Tune in next time for...**

**A Walk Down Memory Lane!**

**Act 5: Reunion**


End file.
